That Morinozuka Kid
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Mori and Hunny's adopted daughter and her first day at Ouran High. Quick little oneshot. Tell me what you think.


**I'm dipping into new territory and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't even know if you can really consider this fanfiction, but I think it qualifies. I wanted to try out following the lives of some of the Host Club children. If I get too many negative reviews or not enough reviews at all, this might be the only fic about the kids I do. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and REVIEW to tell me what you think. **

**That Morinozuka Kid**

Kahoko Morinozuka gripped the aluminum handrim on her wheelchair and propelled herself yet another foot down the hall. Kahoko, a sixteen-year-old freshman at Ouran High School, had been born with a handicap; both legs ended abruptly just above the knee. It didn't matter to her. She had long, chestnut brown hair and large brown eyes. She didn't need legs, what was unique about that? Everyone had them. Another thing that made Kahoko unique was her family. She had been abandoned at birth and adopted shortly after by gay couple Takashi and Mitsukuni Morinozuka. Takashi and Mitsukuni had been incredibly popular during their days at Ouran High School, being the founding members of the Host Club. Kahoko couldn't help but feel a bit smug as she'd rolled past an old photo of the Host club that had been taken some 34 years ago. They were all there; Uncle Kyouya, Aunt Haruhi, Uncle Kaoru, Uncle Hikaru, Uncle Tamaki, Aunt Renge and of course her Dads.

_"You'll have a great first day, I promise," her blond father had told her as he helped her out of the van in front of the school. "I was king of this school. You're sure to fit in."_

So far, she wasn't so sure he was right. He had obviously been cool in his day. But Kahoko couldn't help but feel uneasy. In her homeroom class, several girls had been whispering and snickering. Maybe they hadn't been talking about her at all, but she definitely felt out of place.

Kahoko was getting ready to steer her chair around a corner when a student came full force toward her. Before she knew what exactly was going on, she was knocked to the floor as her chair fell on its side. Her books splayed out across the floor and a wide eyed boy lay amongst them.

"I'm so sorry," he exclaimed when he realized just who he had run into.

"It's alright," Kahoko replied, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure it was an accident."

The boy got up quickly and set her chair upright. He was about to bend down to get her books when she introduced herself.

"I'm Kahoko Morinozuka."

The boy blanched and immediately set down her books. "You're that Morinozuka kid?" he said, disgust clear on his face. "The one with two Dads?"

"What does it matter?" Kahoko snapped. It wasn't the first time someone had made such comments about her parents, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"No, that's jut…" he shifted uncomfortably. "I've gotta…eww," he said, stumbling away and head back in the direction he had come form.

"Just great, Kaho," she mumbled to herself. "First day of school and you're already making enemies. How are you supposed to survive three years if you can't survive four hours?"

For a few moments, she tried in vain to pull herself up before she felt someone grab her under her arms and set her into her chair. She looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes partially hidden behind dark bangs.

"Are you alright?"

It took Kahoko a moment to register that it was a boy from the school who had helped her and that he was now busy collecting her books. "Oh I'm fine; I just messed up on the turn."

"No you didn't," he grumbled. "You got knocked over and that jerk left you there." He placed her books neatly on her lap.

"It's not the first time," Kahoko shrugged, trying to make light of things. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem," he said, smiling. "I'm Hayate Ishida."

"Kahoko Morinozuka," she replied, feeling her confidence return some as she watched his neutral expression, loving the lack of cringing.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Morinozuka," he said, extending his hand. Kahoko took it and shook it firmly. He didn't even seem perturbed by the presence of her wheelchair gloves.

"You can call me Kahoko, if you'd prefer," Kahoko offered, hoping she wasn't being to bold.

"As long as you call me Hayate-sempai," Hayate smirked. "I'll see you around Kaho-chan," he called, ducking around the corner and leaving Kahoko alone with her growing blush. Okay, so maybe things would work out for her at Ouran after all.


End file.
